


I Wish for Soothing Rain (Nemo Goes Back)

by Jahaliel



Series: The Broken and Holy Songs [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Feynite Fandom
Genre: (btw when i say the rest of inquisition a couple of people didn't make it.) (sorry), (i will put a note on the chapters with suicidal thoughts/ self harm references), Ancient Elvhenan Time Travel AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Cassandra/Varric - Freeform, Dorian/Iron Bull - Freeform, Feynite fandom - Freeform, Gen, MGiT, Past Solas/F!Inquisitor, SERIOUSLY THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE SUPER MINOR AND PLEASE DONT READ THIS FOR THEM, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, The rest of the inquisition is here too, Time Travel, also what the heck is with ao3 adding -freeform to random tags?, but its in the past, fey's work is wonderful and inspiring, i don't know if i'm missing anything, i'll update the tags if that changes, just as a heads up, oc is depressed, tagging relationships here in case people need them blacklisted, there's a tiny bit of Solas/Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful Feynite, her work Looking Glass and the other fans on tumblr this is what happens when my Inquisitor Nemo gets sent back to ancient Arlathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harder than the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867676) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



> Title of the work comes from the lyrics of Nemo by Nightwish. Chapter title is a BarlowGirl song. The premise is similar and yet different to Feynite's Looking Glass - which is well worth the read as are the other stories inspired by it.

She trusted him. It is a bitter thought, she had trusted him and now she was falling through green and pain - the power is pushing at her trying to reshape her body and she fights back for seconds or eternity, losing years and scars - she hangs on to a few by sheer force of will. She refuses to enter a new world as a newborn, rebirth was never her style.

Nemo stands in a forest, about 6 years old she thinks as she looks down at herself. Around her neck is a strange amulet drained of power and she swears that when she gets back to her time (she ignores the voice whispering if) she is going to kick that egghead into the next age.

How dare he, when she had saved them. When she had made the best of what she had to work with and saved them. But no, even a decade of harmony and peace between Vidas and the new Elvhenan was not enough for the damn Dread Wolf.  Her emotions spark around her - fierce and fiery. She’s not best pleased by this, not pleased at all. And when a beautiful elf and her retinue find her she is still pissed, but manages to pass off a kidnapped-ran-away-lost-in-woods story.

She finds out that another forest child, an actual baby had been found before, and was named Lavellan. Hearing this causes Nemo great distress and her new parents cannot understand. They do their best to raise her, and she learns to care for them but twice over she has lost entire worlds and Nemo doesn’t think she wants to risk loving again.

If a Lavellan was sent back then in this universe she was probably the inquisitor - awkward for Nemo as she has also been there, done that, lost the hand. The last part of that sentence _loved the wolf_ she doesn’t think about. It had been hard knowing, trying to save him and the world and in this universe he does not belong to her.

Years pass quickly, she excels at magic and music and just before her majority she discovers the way back home. For all its grandeur, she misses the world she had before, and nothing that Ancient Elvhenan has to offer can compare. Before Nemo gets the chance to start the ritual she is interrupted by a guest.

And the guest is the Lavellan of this world with a proposition that would change everything.


	2. Interlude - A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludes will follow most if not all chapters. They will be poems that will usually be flashbacks or set in the near present. This one gives a little backstory into Nemo's character. I will eventually (maybe) finishing writing her canon. Heads up for a little bit of suicidal thoughts at the end of this one.

She has a necklace she’s never taken off  
Never in all the time she’s been in Thedas  
It stayed with her through her transformation  
A reminder of how much she’s loved and lost

Two rings and an amulet hang from the chain  
That is weaved with spells to prevent it ever breaking  
Emerald, diamond and strange opalescent stone  
Gleam when she holds them in her hand - remembering

She remembers laughing. She remembers crying  
She remembers the way his arms felt like home  
From the first time he held her until the last time  
And she remembers the promise she made him

Not to harm herself. Not to let go, give in, give up  
Denied heaven by an immortal who doesn’t understand  
Why some people would never desire to live forever  
And she is trapped in another world so alien to her own

Her lips place a gentle kiss upon the rings, her eyes  
Harden when the amulet seems to beg for attention  
A gift given by the great Betrayer, she will laugh last  
(She wonders what he thinks of her spell work that cast

Him out of her city, her little refuge, her place of peace  
Never to know how to return - so it goes for all who visit  
Or dwell there, to harm one from Vidas results in expulsion  
From safety to a Veiless new Elvhenan,) she sighs

And another promise she makes, again and anew  
To thwart his plans, to assist other worlds to stand  
Against him, and yet to also save him where she can  
She loves him somehow, that stupid foolish man

So she promises and through her mirror she goes  
For a day, for a month - Vidas keeps going without  
Its Lady, and she always returns after helping another  
Story smooth out, but this time she had been cast out

Without preparation, to Lavellan she gives agreement  
With time - she will remain then in this past world until  
It is safe, saved and then she will fade away, repeating  
Patterns, repeating promises again, again, again, again

(Maybe some day she’ll see him again  
Maybe some day she’ll love him again  
Two men, two worlds, but only one statement is true  
Unless her luck runs out(gets better), she will have to endure)


	3. 2 (Was going to title them but nothing comes to mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mana'Din belongs to [Feynite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite) who is amazing and lovely. This universe I've decided is an unrelated universe which touches Fey's (and others) worlds around the edges through eluvian-fade-magic-like-calling-to-like. Also apparently my chapter length increased a lot. There's no consistency so don't expect it.

“I’m sorry,” Lavellan begins in Common, “I’m so sorry I didn’t do enough…”   
Nemo holds up a hand, “a) not your fault. b) i’m presuming you were once Inquisitor?” When Lavellan nods, Nemo continues “So was I.”   
A cloud of emotions rises up from Lavellan. “Well this is odd…” There’s an awkward sort of pause before she asks the question Nemo was dreading  
“So, did Solas send you back because the world was ending too?”  
“He sent me back, I think in the hopes I could fix things.”  
“But we’re both here”  
“Indeed, I think its because” (tell a truth not the whole truth) “with time magic over such a long period and with so many variables - universes created from different choices he must have miscalculated.”  
“Well, perhaps you’d be interested in helping me?”  
“To do what, precisely?”  
“Change Elvhenan from the ground up. You were inquisitor, you could help change things here with me - together I think we'd do better.”  
“Mm-hmm” Nemo is unconvinced and so Lavellan expounds her theory - kill the worst evanuris and then slip into places of power. Apparently there is a universe where this has happened already - Mana’Din, raised as Dirthamen’s daughter.

Nemo thinks for a while, while the two drink tea. “Did you have perhaps a thought as to which Evanuris you would want me to be?”  
Lavellan tilts her head, “I was thinking Sylaise.”  
“One of the most beloved? Mythal’s youngest daughter of her body? Why?”  
“Because she is beloved. Because she is still sacrificing people and spirits. Because from what I have heard of your skills you are talented in similar areas.”  
“Nowhere near as beautiful,” Nemo mutters  
Lavellan pretends she hasn’t heard the depreciating statement. “I need you.I want to change things.”  
“And what about Fluffles?”  
“Fluffles?”  
“Dread wolf, Pride, Solas.”  
“Well he’s so young and so not him but I think we might be…”  
Lavellan trails off suddenly as a thought occurs.

“You didn’t love him, did you?” she asks, a little bluntly  
Nemo sighs, “The one from my world? Yes. I loved him, thought he would never return it…”  
“Did he?” Lavellan asks, more gentle - wanting to extend a tendril of comfort to ease the roil of emotions that colour Nemo’s aura.  
“Maybe? We spent one night together, he saved my life and made me immortal. Right now though, right now I am pissed off at him but…” she trails off  
“You still care for him,” Lavellan finishes for her, knowing almost painfully, exactly how it feels.

Nemo nods, “Look, Lavellan, I’ll need some time to think about this but I’ll let you know within a week or two.”  
“Alright, perhaps next time you could come visit me - if you want.”  
Nemo agrees and sees Lavellan out. With a sigh she shuts the door - and then retreats to her room, a sign the spirits who visit and live with her parents know means she wants to be left alone.

She casts - a spell that creates a shadow. And that shadow looks, moves and acts like her, just in case it takes too long for her to return. With that done she pulls the amulet out from her shirt and fills it with her power. Whistling a short tune causes the world to tilt and shift and she blacks out.

Waking, her body aches and the first thing she sees are concerned grey eyes. “Hello, Dorian,” she whispers. 

—-

It takes longer than she’d have liked to stop Dorian fussing - longer still for her body to recover enough to get out of the bed. She breathes deeply, and knows that for know she is home. One question burns the most brightly, and she looks at her dear friend, “How long was I gone?”

“Nearly a year and a half,” is the answer - roughly one month for every year she was in Elvhenan. “Dorian, I need a favour,”   
“For you, anything - you know that.”  
“Gather the old circle - there are things you will need to know.”  
He nods and leaves her to her own devices.

They gather at her house, her friends - and this is the reason why she is so mad. Because in this universe, in her universe most of them survive (Her heart still weeps for Cullen, Rylen and the other ex-templars who wouldn’t abandon their comrades who couldn’t be moved and died in the aftermath of the Veil’s fall. And for Cole - sweet wonderful Cole who died in the vicious wars the Evanuris waged against Solas, protecting him.)

They eat and catch Nemo up on how Vidas has gone in her absence - things have run rather smoothly. And that is good, boding well for the fact she will now be taking an even longer leave of her home.

After the meal as they savour a fine wine - from the first harvest of Vidas’ vineyards, Nemo begins to tell her tale. “You all know of my promise - to stop the Dread Wolf from his destruction. And you all know of the many universes that exist.” Nods all around, “Well, when I would vanish for a day or two I was travelling to other worlds, other Inquisitions. To help them, to change small things in the hope that then they would be able to change the big things.”

Varric has a notebook in hand - and he butts in with a demand for some of these stories. Nemo laughs, some things never change and with a toast she promises to tell him one day. “To continue, when Fen’Harel (he cannot be Solas to her, not now, not after he tried this) came with his delegation he brought with him an amulet. This was to send me back into the past - to ancient Elvhenan… My guess is that he was having more difficulties on the surface than he was letting on and that his way of dealing with it was to see if he could make it never happen.”

This causes angry muttering and Cassandra looks abashed - speaking up she apologises because it was her that had given Fen’Harel the truth that Nemo survived and where she was to be found. Nemo smiles, reaches out and grabs her friends hand, “Not your fault, Cass, I’m not going to blame you for wanting me to have a happy ending - and who knows in a different scenario it might have worked.”

Dorian frowns, “You’re going back there. Aren’t you?”  
Nemo shoots him a slight glare - he always was too smart for his own good “Wait for it. Anyway I end up in an Ancient Elvhenan - but I’m six years old, Not only that but I also find out that there is another “forest baby” - and yes she was also an Inquisitor - one who romanced Solas.”  
“So, it wasn’t this worlds past?” asks Leliana, who has a new streak of white in her hair - it’s a good look on her.  
“I don’t think so - and I think from what Lavellan, the other Inquisitor, was saying that her world was utterly destroyed by the Veil’s fall. Ours wasn’t and so sending me back wouldn’t work because this world still exists.”  
“Doesn’t explain why you're going back there, Boss,” Bull rumbles  
“Bull, I haven’t been your Boss in years,” she complains, smiling,  
He shrugs, “You going to explain? Boss?”

Nemo sighs (happily this is her family and they are here and present and it i wonderful) and then sits up a little straighter. “Lavellan is brave, smart and wants to change her Elvhenan from the ground up. To that end she wants me to become an Evanuris.”  
“One of their rulers? Damn, Tempest, even for you that’s a little silly.”  
“More silly than the Lady who does not Sleep, Varric?”  
He concedes the point with a shrug and refills their glasses.  
“Time travels differently in that universe - a month here is roughly a year there. And so I’d be gone for a long time, though I can probably pop in for a visit once in a while, it’s going to take centuries to make the changes. But I promised.”  
Her companions all nod their agreement and the conversation shifts to how best to cover for her extended absence. 

Later on she goes to her eluvian. And she keys it through her will to a network that crosses all boundaries. The key to activate the mirror and find her is placed in a special container - to be broken only in case of emergency. She packs carefully, taking the communication crystal Dorian had gifted her - she will fiddle with it and hope that she can make the connection ‘cross the worlds. About to depart she is stopped by Thom, who wants to come with her - be a guard and a friend.

“I cannot protect you there yet - and the chances are that you’ll also go through the de-aging process. Wait until I say it is safe? I would be honoured to have you by my side but I will not risk your life.” He argues with her, but concedes in the end.

She takes the time to hug all her friends, and their children before she leaves - and now that she is using her own eluvian to go, it is possible she’ll return as often as she may. If Nemo’s eyes are misty when she is embracing them, no-one comments and they all pass her small gifts to take with her.

Deep breath. Whistle a tune.  
Walk into the portal.  
Back in time - back in the wrong world.  
Time to make it right.


	4. Interlude - Dancing with a Wolf gets you Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little racy. Not super explicit but worth the M rating. Also Solas/Female OC Solas/Inquisitor - its a flashback.

He comes to her dressed in finery that suits him well  
And he bows formally, they are polite and civil in company  
She does not let her emotions show as they begin to open  
Trade negotiations - and they walk in step as she shows  
Off the place she made, the sanctuary - the Elvhen are welcome  
But everything is formal and she makes sure she’s never alone

She does not sleep but sits and watches the stars trace across  
A sky that shouldn’t exist - she’s unsuprised that he joins her  
They sit in silence and she’s never seen him at a loss for words  
Like this - but then she’d never told him that his gift had worked  
Eventually he asks about the word she’d whispered when the  
World had gone to pieces - an orb delivered to him, vhenan’ara

She shrugs, but he is persistent and so she tells him of her  
Admiration of how she had come to love him but he did not  
See her as a person and she had wanted to create a world  
In which they could be equals but she had failed and then  
It was supposed to have been a parting benediction - she had  
Expected to die when she’d saved his orb, and killed Corypheus

She glances up and is caught in his gaze, always intense now  
It seems moreso and she finds it hard to remember to breathe  
He moves closer, and she knows this is a bad idea but reaches  
Their lips meet in a moment of perfect what-might-have-beens  
And when they part he offer his hand and she takes it, leads him  
To the bedroom she has never slept in - she will give him this

One night to touch, to taste - to learn each other, to burn  
To use magic freely, heightened sensations, play with sparks  
Unravel each other, see stars and with breathy laughs recover  
Fast then slow, a journey of knowing how to please, how to make  
The other beg, he makes her scream and she repays the favour  
Stave off the dawn wrapped in arms steady warm and strong

Eventually though the sun rises. And he is gone when she gets up  
They meet again so formally - and to her surprise and terror he  
Proposes - a union to unite the people, to show that there is  
Good will between the elvhen empire restored and her refuge  
And he gives her a necklace, hopes she will visit him, if she deigns  
To wear it, he will know she has accepted the offer he has made her

She takes it.  
And falls  
Drowning  
Pain


	5. 3 - The Three Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemo decides to not take on the vallaslin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by the Springing singing lark fairytale attributed to the Brothers Grimm. Also though I've kind of glossed over it Nemo was raised by three elves - Innovation and Sulan'vhena her mothers both belong to Sylaise, her nanae Ghilanmi is one of Mythal's people.
> 
> This chapter makes use of my personal head-canon that the ancient elves had no instrument similar to a clarinet. Which is of course the instrument that Nemo plays.

She returns, carrying the worry for her people hidden in her heart and the love of her found family in the trinkets carefully concealed. the next day sees her tell Lavellan that she agrees to become Sylaise, and to not worry, she has a plan for this.  Step one of the plan is that she goes out and takes all her spending money to purchase crafting items. She’s got a talent with jewellery making and carving that many expect will see her take up that sort of profession upon her gaining her adulthood.   
  
_An instrument as black as night_  
  
Carving the ebony she holds, shaping it with only her tools, no magic will go into its making. Hollowed tube, with its careful shaping and delicate drilled holes. She takes the silver she had purchased and crafts it from memory to fit over the holes, bringing to life part of her soul again. The mouthpiece is carved from a clear crystal gem, gambling on the beryl to produce the clarity of sound. Bell - body - barrel - mouthpiece polished to a mirror sheen, ligature and carefully crafted reeds. There’s no magic in it but when she puts it to her lips it sounds like a thousand memories.   
  
She dresses in her nicest clothes and takes herself down the public gardens where Sylaise is known to visit every so often. She sits herself down among the fountains and plays. The sound blends with the water, it is hauntingly beautiful - half remembered sonatas that blend with standards no elf of Arlathan has sung. It is freeing to play like this, in a state of meditative clarity, and she returns each day for a week. On the final day Sylaise passes by and hears her music. Impressed she invites the young woman to play for her of an evening, and that night her parents and Nemo are invited to join Sylaise at the high table.  
  
_A song as bright as morning_   
  
Nemo has played for Sylaise two nights now - after the meal, and she is always showered in praise and has been given several gifts, as have her parents, nanae included. Three is a magical number, and so on the third night she goes as she has in the past to Sylaise’s private gardens and she begins to play. After a few songs she starts to sing. It is a song celebrating Sylaise, glorifying her - it is perhaps laying it on a bit thick but Nemo is happy with it. It rhymes in elvhen, lyrical and gentle - a call to the Lady of Hospitality and Grace, praise to the Lady of Beauty and Strength. When she is done she is summoned by Sylaise, and on finding out that Nemo wrote that herself, Sylaise promises a high ranked position within her court - to be a songwriter and musician. Nemo thanks her for her benevolent generosity and asks that she might be able to repay Sylaise with some small gift.   
  
_A necklace that shines like fire_   
  
She spends an evening spinning time out like a cocoon around her that minutes stretch for hours. Carefully she creates fire and encloses it within delicate bubbles of glass, making many strands of these fiery beads. Then for a pendant she takes an opal and layers around it enchantments, subtle and purposeful. Despite lengthening the time it is nearly dawn before she is done, bubbling the opal within a sphere of glass banding it with gold filigree she slides the pendant onto the fire-beads and places it in a velvet box. She presents it to Sylaise that evening in the gardens. The smell of the flowers is intense, roses and lilies and gardenias. But through all of it cuts the quiet scent of the evening-blooming jasmine and Nemo smiles as Sylaise opens the box.  
  
It is a necklace unlike anything seen in Arlathan, she tells Nemo this, comparing it to her music. “The beads supposed to represent the hearth-fire, my lady, and the opal a pale comparison to your beauty.”  
“I shall wear it now, so that we can see how it looks,” Sylaise said, and slid it onto her neck. Spells unweave lightning fast. Time freezes. At the end of a moment, Sylaise is standing there, and Nemo has vanished. She takes off the necklace, the opal seems to have shattered within its glass and gold prison.  She retires to her rooms, and there is a mirror - concentration, hum a song and it is hers now.  She searches the worlds with a thought until she finds a universe where the soul within the gem might start anew. “Perhaps next time around you’ll remember that the People are not things,” she whispers and releases her hold on the pendant. It slips through the mirrors surface, shatters and the soul is released, sliding into a body briefly abandoned after a sister tried to slay her in the womb. “Goodbye and good luck,” Nemo whispers.   
  
Sylaise goes to bed, hoping that she will be strong enough for what the new day brings.


	6. Interlude - Living Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 3. This is actually one that is slightly in advance of the story but it just wouldn't let me be XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm comes up in this one. Feel free to skip it - it's an interlude. Mentions of [Feynite's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite) Venavismi (Vena) who will possibly be making more appearances in this fic.

Once a month Sylaise welcomes spirits and elves to her halls  
Those who had joined her through trade or marriage or choice  
There is a feast, she is a gracious host and grants all newcomers  
A chance to speak, to make a request that she may give them  
Hospitality - it is the first larger change she has implemented

This month there comes to her throne a spirit of inspiration  
With a form shaped from her own memories changed through  
The spirits lens - and it speaks to her, even their speaking  
Is poetry, they wish to write poetry, for her and for Elvhenan  
“Be welcome in my halls, find your home within my lands”

The traditional words spoken, a boon is now requested  
And the spirit asks if she would deign to sing the song  
That gave them strength within the dreaming, that helped  
Them attain form, that inspired them to become - unusual  
Request, causing murmurs to rise up from the halls, 

Her attendants rise to chastise but she seats them again  
With a hand, a harp appears on her lap and she sings  
The words do not translate perfectly into Elvhen, but  
Inspiration is pleased and the evening continues unspoiled  
If she retires earlier than usual, none make comment, she is their Lady

Vena attends Sylaise - a pity to leave the celebrations but  
That is his duty and she is different than she was - he likes  
Her better this way, not yet knowing the truth of her situation  
He finds her sitting in her finery on the floor surrounded by  
Shards of shattered mirrors - uncaring of the cuts on her hands

He goes to call the healers, alert the guards but she stops him  
With a word, “Don’t.” - it is more a plea than an order  
Vena uses magic to gather up the glass and remove it  
Sylaise does not question him, and when he asks if there  
Is anything more he can do, she dismisses him with a smile

In the silence of her rooms, she puts up impenetrable wards  
Under the starlight her tears quietly fall as she mourns  
The anger dissipated by her fist through the glass - unfair  
Though the anger was, she preferred it to this despair  
She doesn’t look up at the stars, she knows he’s there


	7. Blackwall goes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby! Blackwall makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp we're up to date with where i'm at. Look for my other Nemo related assorted works coming soon. Update schedule is not regular but if you like my writing or want to hang out i have a tumblr - [jahaliel](jahaliel.tumblr.com) (this will be the first and only plug for it XD)

It is done. She is Sylaise now. And the first thing she must do is sit in judgment of her parents - well the second, the first was petition the All-Mother to allow her to pass judgement on her nanae as her nanae was one of Mythal’s servants. Mythal had been understanding (surprisingly so) and so Nemo-Sylaise stared down at the three elves who had raised her for so many years.

She hands down the punishment - they will be sacrificed to better serve Elvhenan. And her duty done the halls clear, but she requests the continued presence of the prisoners - to ensure they understand why this is happening she tells the guards.

When they are alone, the four of them she offers another choice - exile to a place they can make a life for themselves. Her parents are confused but accept and so she takes their chains off and whistles a tune - they vanish to become refugees of Vidas, it was the best she could give them. (In the end they join the new Elvhenan and have another child.) It tears at her, the judgement, the way she cannot rip Elvhenan down and start over. Patience, she thinks, and sighs - it was never her strong suit.

And patience was something Thom Rainer had run out of. He knew Nemo, understood her in a way that the others of her inner circle couldn’t quite grasp. When the elves had arrived, displaced and uncertain he had taken the time to talk with them, using the translation crystal she had made. He was worried that she’d forget that she’d promised him the chance to serve her again, to be her shield and so he finds himself in a babies body, emotions swirling around him and everything is so bright and confusing.

Sylaise is informed quickly of the baby, and she claims him - he was found in the gardens near her palace in Arlathan and there are none who gainsay her, though Elgar’nan blusters. She soothes his fire with the promise of many visits and perhaps should he turn out to be of a warrior’s persuasion Elgar’nan would help find instructors.

Rainer is worried - the lady who holds him is an elf, Nemo is not. And he worries that he may never find her or that it will be too late. His distress colours the air around him, and the lady rocks him. She begins to hum, a song that Nemo knows - a song she had shared with him one night when they had sat up late discussing morality and mortality. He feels himself relax.

Nemo looks down at the baby she holds, and she whispers a promise in the common tongue - she will protect him until he is grown and then he can protect her in turn. She had never wanted to be a mother, but as she hums to Thom until he falls asleep, she smiles.


End file.
